


Spoiled Baby

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, guns on fireeeEE, mafia boss kuroo tetsurou, or is it kuroo that is spoiled, tsukki is his spoiled baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: “Tetsu, I’m bored,” Tsukki repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that man more important?”“For now, yes. He stole money baby, money that you use to buy lots and lots of toys,” Kuroo grinned, arms coming up to aim the gun at the man while his other arm snakes around the blond’s petite waist. Tsukki rolled his eyes, moving closer towards Kuroo, “You have him gagged. If we go home now you can gag me all you want,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> half of the summary is the story. hahaha wtf.  
> i just watched Suicide Squad and i'm loving Harley and Joker <3 So it inspired me :3  
> well enjoy this shitty as writing~ <3

A man huffs as he looked at his men, face first on the floor and bathing in their own blood. His arms were tied behind his chair, feet bounded together as his mouth gagged with a cloth. A laugh caught his attention back to reality, looking at the man sitting on his desk too casually, polished shoes unstained with blood and hands holding a gun while two guns hung from his side.

“Gaze up here,” Sharp eyes glared at him, causing the bounded man to shake in fear for his life. “Tetsu, I’m bored,” The blond one with glasses that was seated on the couch said, legs crossed as he whined beautifully. Kuroo chuckled, eyes looking at the blond full of love.

“Moonshine, entertain yourself first, I need to deal with this runner,” The blond whined, getting up from the sofa with a pout etched on his face. He glared at the bounded man before cooing at Kuroo. “But he doesn’t have dinosaurs or anything here,”

Kuroo gasped, holding up his gun and pointing it at the man’s forehead. “How dare you not have any dinosaurs here?” Then he laughed, tears welling up his eyes as he wiped it away. “I could’ve save you if you had dinosaurs.” Kuroo turned to look towards his moonshine, grabbing his jawline gently and pecked those pouting lips.

“For a while, huh baby? This man needs to learn his lesson,” No matter angle, the blond still looked pretty cute with a frustrated expression. That’s why Kuroo loves him. “Tsukki~”

“Tetsu, I’m bored,” Tsukki repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that man more important?”

“For now, yes. He stole money baby, money that you use to buy lots and lots of toys,” Kuroo grinned, arms coming up to aim the gun at the man while his other arm snakes around the blond’s petite waist. Tsukki rolled his eyes, moving closer towards Kuroo, “You have him gagged. If we go home now you can gag me all you want,”

“Oh oho oho~” Kuroo licked his lips, getting pumped up at the offer. He starts to sway his feet childishly, gun still pointed at the poor man who was watching all of these happening, along with some of Kuroo’s men that are used to his antics.

When it comes to Kuroo’s moonshine, their boss loses his badass attitude.

“Really now?” Kuroo's breathing lingers Tsukki’s cheeks and he shivers. Wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, he grinned as he kissed his lips tenderly. One hand snaking their way to grab Kuroo’s hair as the other goes down his collar bone, to his chest and then to his gun.

“You already got the information about the money, right?” Tsukki asked between kisses and Kuroo nods, his hand that was holding the gun and pointed towards the other man was now on his lap. “So let’s go home,” With one last kiss, Tsukki pulled the trigger and killed the poor man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts, as usual!  
> well, to be honest i want to make more of this au but I'm debating whether to make it just kurotsuki or bokuakakurotsuki :D  
> you suggest? :D
> 
> well anyhow,
> 
> check out this poor of an [excuse fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8699881/chapters/19946482) i'm making XD


End file.
